pankosmiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jing Manuscripts
These manuscripts are to define and write down exactly what the ideology behind Jing was, what it stood for, and outline this foundation that had kept EarthMC's China singlehandedly outlive every other nation on the server, and only "end" by being pushed out by the server itself. Despite no longer being on its original server, the Jing Dynasty lives on. Although this ideology has lots of Confucian influence, this isn't something that can be called Confucianism, nor a dialect of it. It has become a different language entirely. Establish onto yourself before establishing onto others The core element of Confucianism, and a core element of Jing as well. Allow me to demonstrate what this means in the most server-related terms. Many nations have imported Jing's idea of a mission to unite their territory in the form of making a de jure claim, however, they fail to see its purpose. Rather than using it to outline what is theirs, they want to outline what is "greater" theirs, devaluing their nation's true ability to protect it as a result. If a nation was India, they would also outline the territory of Tibet, Indochina, Greater Persia, Arabia, Anatolia, and Egypt. If you wish to have a greater yours, you must first have a yours. You can't take both at the same time. Imperialism If you must seek to expand your empire in an imperialistic manner, it is best done defensively to create a counterweight against a greater threat. It is best when the situation is where if you don't conquer them, a far worse empire will. In addition, when they are conquered, it is best to define your conquered territory. What they were before, what they do differently from you, what they may be outraged by, why they don't want to be in your empire, what they'll be rebellious about. Wars War is like an earthquake in which the nations are the plates. Tensions will build up, and when they build up, the plates move to release them. If one forces these plates to stay, such as in a cold war, the build up will only grow higher, and a time when they release will be far more devastating than it would have been beforehand. However, a war without reason, a war started over the desire for attention, or a war made solely to create a permanent deadlock, is not a necessary war. You must NOT start tensions where there are none. Subjects, Clients, and Lessers Such things must not be taken lightly, for they are much closer friends to you than your allies, and enemies. They serve you, and if you bully your lessers, you prove to be ungrateful, and undeserving of their service. If circumstance for any reason forces you to need to do so, tread carefully. That being said, taxing your people can be done, one will need to first standardize among each and every player the ability to pay it easily. It is also best to start off the taxing by giving each individual player or town enough gold to last them 1 week. Such a way is how Kabi became the first and only EarthMC town that has successfully taxed their people and noone left them dis-satisfied. Lordship vs Mandate All towns, states, kingdoms, and empires are but many lordships with different levels of power. The mandate is what each lordship is bound by if they wish to retain their power, their status. The Jing Emperor is a lordship. The Jing Mandate is that emperor's entire civilization, its values, its history, and its legacy. It is important to know the difference between the two, especially when it is the difference between the fall of one lordship's grip on power, and the demise of everything else this lordship came with, from its civilization, to every corner of the server's grip on any virtue, idea, or legacy that ever shared any resemblance to it. Efficiency / Efficiencism This is an institution in which both Early Jing and Later Jing lacked to fully harmonize with. In order for one to be fully efficient with every man and subject, each one must be fully aligned to their talents and drives, and must also be fully drilled in their talents and their circumstance. Drilling is also an important act to perform correctly, establishing to one's self, and first establishing to those most willing to be drilled. The ones more difficult to drill can then be drilled by even more teachers. If one wishes to be very good in practice, one must expect half of the projected, and work for twice the projected. This will cause one to value even the smallest of resources. In addition, to be truly resourceful, even the most junk of resources should be weighed and used, salvaged many times until worn beyond use. Gathering Initiative Ambition guides initiative. If you don't want to influence something, you won't get ready to do it. If one wants good initiative, they must first pick their ambitions and desires within the empire. The worst thing to depend on by far is depending on people's desires to war, and colonize. Although both are an option, it is better to have war tradition, and people ready to colonize than to depend solely on both acts in order to retain stability. The desire to expand needs to be compensated with expanding in other aspects when a deadlock comes, and this expansion and battle was complete. Otherwise, towns expanded beyond their natural size will inevitably be abandoned by their formerly enthusiastic settlers. Those good in battle will also abandon the server, or in some extreme cases, betray. How to avoid and fight off internal corruption Contradictions lead corruption. If one wants to rid the seed of corruption after they have fought it off, they must seal it by keeping to their word with absolute certainty, even within themselves. If they have done it correctly, the only corruption to worry about is from meddling foreigners. This also applies to if the empire has become corrupted beyond their mandate. In such a case where the leading lordship becomes too incompetent to repair, they have inevitably lost their mandate, and are best usurped by more worthy lordships before foreigners do it for them.